Following the Rage
by darkkateri
Summary: Just how far would you go for your own family? When is Revenge enough? Can it ever stop? These things have pushed one turtle to a breaking point. There is no turning back.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles…..

_**A/N**__**: Story speaks for itself. **_

"_How far would you go?" _

If they kept asking me that, I swear I would take one of their eyes next. They couldn't keep my locked up in here forever. I filled my time, thinking of all things I would do to them. I would have my revenge. It was be slow and sweet.

It has been a long time since I have seen the sun or felt real air. It has been so long since I have seen my brothers of even smelled them. Sometimes, I could hear them. Long and terrible screaming.

It was that knowledge that kept me alive. I knew they were here, somewhere. I would fight for them. I wasn't going to let the screams continue.

It was driving me deeper into the darkness around me. I was going to get out. It was all I could think about. I knew I would escape. No mistake in that. And when I did. There would be hell to pay.

They should have killed us when they got the chance. They should have known better then to try to turn us into a bunch of lab rats. The bitter taste rose up in my mouth. One of us had already died that night. I shuddered at the sinister memory. I couldn't save him. I couldn't save anyone. Not even myself.

The fury in me darken that night. It clenched me to the core. I thought I had known rage, but I had just been an amateur in the past. This was real, raw, and stifling. No one hurt my family and got away with it.

I tested the chains once again that bide me to the wall. I had a lot of time to think. Funny, how it is. Never much gave a fuck about that before, but times had changed. After several near escapes, I realized I was going about everything wrong.

The chains were new, recently installed after my last attempt at escaping. They seem strong enough. That was all I needed to know. It would soon be time. I wasn't sure how I knew. Instinct to survive? It was all I had now.

I heard the sound of lock turning before the door swung open. I squinted in the light, but kept my eyes open against the pain. They thought that if they kept me in the dark that I would be less of a threat. Fucking stupid. Out of all of us, I liked the darkness.

I could smell his fear. This foot solider probably lost a bet if he was sent here to get me. Whoever came never just walked back out again. That was for certain. I growled lowly in the back of my throat as he stepped into the room, blocking the light.

I heard the whirl of the electricity and knew he had a baton. I bared my teeth at him. Neither of us moved. Time slipped away and then he bolted at me. I gripped the chains with my hands and yanked myself up with them, thrusting my feet out in an arch. My heels collided with his chin and he grunted as he went down, the baton spiraling in the air.

I reached up catching the end as I landed and in fluid motion stuck the foot ninja in the back of the neck before he could get to his knees. He screamed and I relished it. Sparks flew, shadows danced with the light across the walls of my cell. Smoke rose from his body and he twitched and collapsed.

My lips curled as I gazed at the fucker and then moved to my next enemy. The chains. It took a matter of second to snap the links with the leverage from the baton. The cufflink remained on my wrist and the chains dangled at my side, clinging.

I had just completed step one of a four-step plan. It wasn't much. Straight and Simple.

Step one: Get the hell free. Step two: Find my brothers. Step three: Get the fuck out of here.

Another foot ninja emerged into the room and I took him down with a blunt blow to the back of the head. He never even uttered a sound as his body landed hard on the floor with a thud. I stepped over him, chains dragging across the body. Blood laced the end of the baton, flashing with the electricity. I peered down the hallways, braced for anything, daring for them to come.

Finally, Step Four: Kill anyone who gets in my way.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles…..

_**A/N**__**: Getting warmer...**_

They came in swarms, but it the tight hallways it was like shooting fish in a barrel. The floors and walls were soon streaked crimson. It didn't even slow my pace. I searched each room in determination. My rage escalating when what I was looking for wasn't found.

It wasn't until I got to the end of the hall that I found one of them in the last room. He was hooked up to several machines. He laid limply across an examination table. Different needles stuck out from his skin, tubes going to who knows where. The growl in the back of my throat erupted, loudly.

I crossed the room, quickly, fumbling with the straps that held him down, smearing red across his olive skin. He flinched at my touch and his brown eyes opened, looking at me dully as if he didn't recognize me.

"Raph.." He said his voice dry and low. I ripped one of the straps off, freeing his legs. I nodded to him.

"I am getting you out of here, Donnie."

He closed his eyes and a light smile touched his lips as if he was experiencing a good dream. I undid his hands next and glanced at the tubes. I took one in my hand, not sure if I should pull. Don's eyes flashed back open., brighter then before. He looked surprised to see me again.

"You're real?" He asked after a moment, regarding me.

"Don, you gotta get these things out of you.." I responded, glancing at the door. We were here for too long now. They would be coming.

Don slowly sat up. "This is real." He said again, but this time it was too himself. He gripped one of the tubes and I turned away as he began to pull it free of his flesh. I could hear him, gasping in pain behind me as I took on a newly arrived foot ninja.

Then he was beside me, moving a bit like a fawn. But slowly becoming steady. I handed him one of the fallen ninja's swords. I noticed the several trails of blood, oozing from the spots the tubes had been connected at, but the blood flow was not extreme. Don had always been a fast healer.

"We gotta find the others." I instructed, leading him into the hall.

His eyes skimmed the carnage before he spoke. "Did you do all this?"

"Yes." I said, stiffly, throwing open a door on the right. Nothing. I moved to the next one.

"Gah…this is horrible."

My blood spiked at his words, I could taste a bitter feeling in my mouth. He sounded disapproving.

"I do what I have too."

My words were laced with cruelness, but I had no desire to show mercy on these pieces of shit. They deserved this. It was my duty to give it to them. We rounded the corner and surprised two foot ninjas who were dragging something in between them. They froze at our sudden appearance. I caught a glimpse of green and orange.

"Mikey." Don gasped. With a roar, I catapulted myself into the air at them, descending upon the ninjas who were struggling to get their weapons. I struck one across the collarbone, shattering it. He fell, crying out. I kicked his partner hard with in the chest. He sprawled into the wall and went into motionless slump.

Don was on his knees, leaning over Mikey, who had been forgotten on the floor. Mikey looked at us through one eye, the other badly swollen shut. Don glanced back at me, fury on his features.

"Don.." Mikey managed and blood trickled from his lips. Don's face winced in pain at the sight of the youngest. He pulled Mikey close.

"Don't speak. We are getting you out." He told the turtle and Mikey grasped his arm, his fingers covered in bruises. It must have hurt to even move them.

"You have….to..save..him…" He gasped out. I bared my teeth, vowing to kill the next one for Mikey now.

"I saw…him.." Mikey whispered. "I saw Leo."

My knuckles cracked as my grip on the baton became fiercer at the mention of our Leader. Mikey knew where Leo was. We had to get him quickly.

"Where?" I demanded, coming closer. Mikey coughed and blood splashed across his chin and neck.

"Shit." Don pulled Mikey into a more upright position. Mikey let loose a gurgle. "Hang in there."

"Where is Leo?" I snapped and Mikey's eye flew to me, in alarm. "Leave him alone." Growled Donnie. But, I ignored him, waiting for an answer.

"To..the left…basement.." Mikey got out before collapsing in Don's arms. For a moment I thought he was dead too, but I saw the slight rise and fall of his chest. I turned gazing down the hall.

"Get him out, Don. I am going after Leo." I told him, starting forward.

"We should stick together. We need to get Mikey out first."

"No, that is too much time. I ain't leaving Leo in this hell hole. Get Mikey out." I retorted.

"But, you don't know what is down there, Raph!"

"Does it look like I give a shit? Get him out. I will find you outside." I snarled at him, throwing him a look over my shoulder. He knelt there clutching Mikey to his chest, his eyes wide. He was scared shitless. I wondered briefly, what else they had done to him. He looked broken.

"You can do it." I told him, sternly. "You have to. Do it for Mikey."

I saw a flicker of strength shot through Don's brown eyes as he met my gaze and then he nodded. Without a word, I turned back and darted down the hall.

I didn't look back.


End file.
